Three Months
by rosepetalsinwinter
Summary: Months have passed, and Emma and her family are enjoying some much-needed peace when Emma gets a phone call from the past. Torn away from her family, Emma is all alone when she gets the biggest shock of her life. A shock that launches her into a world of happiness, bliss, pain and loss. My first fanfic so please be kind! Rated M just in case.
1. A Good Day

I awoke with the feeling of pure joy. Today was the first day that everything was just okay. The Snow Queen was gone, Elsa had found Anna, and I had control of my powers. Today was a good day.

I walked down the stairs to find Mary Margaret and David in the kitchen, making breakfast. Neal was sitting in a bouncer, watching David cook the most amazing-smelling pancakes.

"Morning Emma!" called Mary Margaret as I grabbed a mug of cocoa. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. It was Killian.

"Hello love," he said, "I was hoping I could join you for breakfast?"

"Of course," I replied, opening the door. Both Mary Margaret and David greeted him warmly and David poured another pancake.

"So Swan," said Killian, sitting at our kitchen bar, "what's on for today?"

"I don't know. It's so weird that nothing's wrong today. I guess we just have the day to ourselves." Under the table, I felt his hand slide up my leg. I shivered. Just then, the timer dinged and David flipped the pancakes out of the pan.

"Henry!" I called. "Breakfast!" He bound down the stairs.

"Hey Hook," he said.

"Morning lad," Killian replied. We all brought our food to the table. Mary Margaret fed Neal while we all dug into a delicious breakfast.

Suddenly, my phone rang. I recognized the caller as Tessa Rouland, my investigation partner from New York. I answered.

"Hello. Emma Swan speaking."

"Emma? Hi, it's Tess!"

"Hi!" _Who is it?_ Mouthed Mary Margaret. _Old friend _I mouthed back.

"Well I know you quit just over a year ago, but we're working a big case, and we really need your help. We'll pay you and everything." At the precise moment, Neal started to cry loudly and Henry accidentally dropped his glass, causing a clatter.

"Oh is this a bad time?"

"Um just a little. I was just having breakfast with my family."

"Your family? I thought it was just you and Henry." _Oh shit_. How was I going to spin this?

"Uh yeah. I actually had been looking for my adoptive parents for a while. I found them when I moved from New York. Also, they had another child, so my brother Neal is here."

"Emma that's amazing! Well, call me back later to let me know if you want to do the job okay?"

"Okay bye." I hung up the phone.

"Who was that Emma?" asked David as he placed his plate in the sink.

"Her name's Tess. I worked with her in New York."

"Oh I remember her!" called Henry as he ran upstairs to grab a book.

"What did she want?" asked Killian.

"She wants me to help out on a case."

Everyone was quiet for a second. Then, Mary Margaret said, "Are you thinking about it? I don't see why you shouldn't. After all, for the first time since you came to Storybrooke, there's no villain we have to face today, or any day."

"That's actually why I _don't_ want to go. I just want to spend this peace with the people I love."

"Oh come on Emma. No one's been outside the town since the ice wall went down. You should do it!"

"I agree love," piped up Killian. "It'll be good to do something that doesn't involve being frozen or sucked into a hat."

"I also think you should go," said David.

"Me too," called Henry. I caved.

"Okay fine!" I said, smiling at their insistence. "I'll call her later okay?"

"Perfect," said Mary Margaret, a grin on her face. I rolled my eyes and turned around, scooping an almost year-old Neal. I pulled him onto my shoulder and burped him. Man, I was getting the hang of this baby thing.

"Thanks Emma," said David as put away the ingredients from breakfast.

I laughed a little. "Anything for my little bro." Mary Margaret and David smiled again. I looked over to Killian. His eyes were flooded with love. I pictured him rocking a little blonde baby with piercing blue eyes. _Emma stop it!_ I chastised myself internally. I'm not having any babies with Killian. I couldn't bear to carry another child, with what happened to Henry. I could never do that to him. I knew what it was like to have your parents give you up, then have another baby. Everyday, I saw Neal do things with my parents that I never got to experience. They would see his first steps; hear his first words. My throat closed up at the thought, but I pushed it away. I would always feel some resentment for the decision my parents made, but they were here now, and that's all that really mattered.

We spent the day in the flat, hanging out. I cuddled Neal most of the day, letting that intoxicating baby smell fill my nose. It felt so nice to hold him, after not being able to touch him. Now that I was in control of my powers, I was no longer a threat to those I loved.

-ooo-

When the day came to a close, I lay Neal in his crib and walked up the stairs to my bedroom. Henry was spending the night with Regina as they were going to see a movie with Robin and Roland the next day.

Killian was sitting on the edge of my bed, waiting for me.

"Hello love," he said, a small smirk playing on his lips.

"Hey," I replied. I sat down next to him and pulled a soft quilt over my shoulders. He planted a soft kiss on the top of my head.

"Are you going to call that lass from earlier? Tess was it?"

"Oh yeah!" I exclaimed. I'd almost forgotten.

"Are you going to take the job?"

"I think I will. I agree with my parents. It'll be good for me to get out of Storybrooke for a while."

"I'll miss you Swan." His voice virtually dripped sex.

"I'm sure you will," I said, rolling my eyes. I pulled out my cellphone and dialed Tess' number. She picked up on the third ring.

"Emma hi! Have you made your decision?" I looked me over to Killian and he nodded.

"Um yes. I would love to do the job."

"Oh Emma that's great! I'm so glad we can have your help. Well, just to give you some info: our base is in Washington D.C We'll need you to be there in a week. We're not totally sure how long this'll last but I'd say around three months" _Three months?! _How long could I be away from my family for that long? I would miss Neal's first birthday! _No no no, _I told myself. _You're family wants you to do it._

"Sounds good," I said.

"Okay then, we'll send over your briefings and a plane ticket in a couple days. Bye!"

"Bye." I hung up the phone.

"What did she say love?" asked Killian.

"Well I know for now is that the case is that in Washington, D.C." Knowing his lack of comprehension for Earth's geography, I added, "That's five hours from here by plane. I have to leave in a week." I paused, knowing the last bit of information would not make Killian happy. "And she said I'll probably be there for about three months.

As anticipated, he was shocked. "Three months! Emma that's a long time." His face was strained with sadness, and it touched me how much he would miss me. Suddenly, I was overcome by a deep love for him.

"I know," I replied, leaning closer to him, "but that doesn't mean we can't enjoy ourselves before I leave."

Killian's eyes darkened and he grabbed my collar - not unlike I had in Neverland - pulling me into a deep kiss. Shedding the quilt I was had over me, I pushed him onto the soft bed, kissing him down his neck. We both shed our jackets and he made quick work of my shirt. I placed open-mouthed kisses all down his chest while he moaned. Suddenly, he flipped me onto his back, and by some freak of nature, managed to un-hook my bra at the same time. What we did next was so amazing I have a strong feeling it shouldn't be committed to paper. When we were done, we fell back onto my bed, breathing hard.

"I love you," whispered Killian as he stroked my hair.

"And I love you," I replied, kissing him on the cheek. He bundled me up in his arms and I fell into a peaceful sleep.


	2. Pancakes and Phone Calls

"Time to wake up love," I heard a soft voice coo. I turned over to look at Killian's smirking face. I groaned.

"Ugh I don't want to." Killian smiled and grabbed something from the bedside table.

"What if I told you I had pancakes?" I shot up in bed, wrapping a quilt around me.

"Oh my god Killian where did you get these?" I hoped he hadn't tried to cook them himself.

"Your mother came up a bit ago and gave them to me."

"My mother was up here?!" I exclaimed. "Did she – "

"No love," he said, always knowing what was on my mind. "She didn't seem mad. Though I have a feeling if it had been your father dearest with the pancakes we wouldn't be having this conversation." I laughed and took a pancake. We sat in bed for a while, simply talking. It was nice to have some down time.

-ooo-

The next week flew by much faster than I'd hoped it would. Before I knew it, I was leaving. My whole family had come to see me off at the town line. There were bone-crushing hugs from my parents and a sweet kiss from Killian. Even Regina had come to say goodbye.

"See you in three months," I said as I got into my little yellow bug.

"Three months," repeated Mary Margaret. I began my two-hour drive to the airport. Man, I was going to miss them.

-ooo-

Tess was there to greet me at my destination.

"Over here!" she called. I pulled my suitcase over to her. "Emma!" she exclaimed, giving me a one-armed hug.

"Hey Tess! It's been a while!"

"Yes it has." She led me out to the parking lot where her black SUV was parked. I dropped my luggage in the car and got in the passenger seat. Tess shifted the car into drive and we were on our way. Never being one for small talk, Tess said, "So Emma have you read your briefings?"

"I did."

"So, you'll know that you'll be working in the command center. You might be doing a little but of undercover. However, the briefings did leave a little tidbit of information out. Starting when we arrive, there are no outside communications whatsoever in order to protect our operation."

"Okay, could I quickly call my family to let them know?" I knew Mary Margaret and David would be worried sick if the never heard from me.

"Of course."

I grabbed my phone and called my parents.

Mary Margaret picked up almost instantly. "Emma! Is everything okay?" I informed them of the situation.

"I'll talk to you in a bit. Love you."

"We love you too," Mary Margaret replied. I hung up and dialed Killian.

"Hello love. Everything okay?"

"Where are you?"

"Home. I have Henry with me. We were just about to go sailing." I smiled. Killian and I may not be married, but he still treated Henry like his son.

"Can you put it on speakerphone?"

"Sure." I heard the beep that indicated Henry could here me.

"Henry?"

"Hey mom." His voice sounded crackly through the microphone.

"What's up?"

"I just wanted to tell you both this operation requires that I make no outside communication. That means I won't be able to talk to either of you until I get back okay?"

They were both silent for a second. Henry may be fourteen, but that didn't mean he wouldn't miss his mom.

"Okay mom. I love you." Henry's voice was quiet. I heard a beep, followed by footfalls and the closing of a door. I assumed Killian had gone outside to speak to me in private.

"Oh Emma, the poor lad. If he wasn't so strong, he would have started crying right in front of me." Tears rushed into my eyes, and I put me hand on my mouth. I was starting to have second thoughts about this mission. It was a certain special kind of torture to know your child was hurting, and you couldn't be there to make it right. "I'm going to miss you to love. I-" His voice caught. "I love you Emma Swan."

"And I love you too Killian Jones." I hung up the phone and looked out the window, blinking away my tears. Tess let me sit in silence for a while, composing my feelings.

When I looked back at Tess, she had a small, tentative smile on her face.

"Who's Killian?"

**Tess POV**

Emma grabbed her phone, dialing a number. Who ever she was calling picked up almost instantly. She quickly explained everything to the people who I quickly figured out must have been her parents.

"I'll talk to you in a bit. Love you." were her parting words. She quickly hung up and dialed another number.

"Where are you?" she asked. When the person she was calling replied, she asked "Can you put it on speakerphone?" Immediately, her demeanor changed, and before she even said anything, I knew she was talking to Henry. She gave him basically the same speech she gave her parents. She was quiet for a second, listening to whoever was on the other line speak. Suddenly, I saw tears flood her eyes and she put her hand over her mouth. The last thing she said before she hung up was "I love you too Killian Jones." She hung up the phone and looked out the window, keeping quiet.

I knew she just wanted to be alone, so I stayed quiet as well. Eventually, though, curiosity took over and I asked, "Who's Killian?"

**Emma POV**

Uh oh. _Oh, nobody, just Captain Hook,_ probably wasn't the best answer. "Um my boyfriend. We've been together for a while now."

Tess looked perplexed. "I thought you were with Walsh. What happened with him?"

"Well…" How did I put this? "We really didn't work out." _Yeah, he turned into a flying monkey._

"So, tell me about Killian."

"He's…" I smiled, images of the famous Captain Hook floating through my mind. I saw his signature smirk; the way that he tipped his head when he kissed my cheek. "loyal, thoughtful, the captain of innuendos, and sexy – very sexy. He's probably the best person you'll ever meet, once you get to know him."

"I like the sound of him. Got any pictures?"

"I think so." I grabbed my phone and scrolled through it. I had dozens of pictures of Neal, Henry and my parents. I had Belle and Rumple's wedding photos. Ah hah! Found it! I had a picture of Killian and I holding Neal with Henry. I thanked the lord that his left hand was around my shoulders, his hook hidden in my hair. The last thing I needed was to explain to my friend why my boyfriend had a hook for a hand. "Here it is," I said, showing her the picture. "That's him on my right." Tess' eyes went straight to the baby in my hands.

"Who is that?" she asked.

I realized that she must have thought Neal was Killian's and mine. "Oh, that's Neal. My baby brother."

She chuckled. "Your parents must have had you early. _No, they just had their aging stalled for twenty-nine years. No big deal._

"Yeah."

"Speaking of which, how are your parents?" Right, I had told Tess I had just met them this year.

"Uh they were good - very nice. It was really nice to have my questions answered."

"That's great Emma." Tess swiped her finger, and a picture of Mary Margaret and David showed up. "Damn they really do look young."

"Yeah, they do." She swiped again and Rumple and Belle's wedding picture appeared. "Who are they?" she asked.

"Some family friends. They got married a while ago."

"Cool." Tess handed me back my phone. We spent the rest of the drive discussing the operation.

A tall, dark-haired man who introduced himself as Andrew greeted our arrival at the base. When he spoke, his voice carried a slight French accent.

"Hello Ms. Swan. I know you are used to working undercover, but we were hoping to put you with command on this one."

"Okay."

From there, they set me up with a room and showed me around the base. This was definitely more high profile then my other cases; it centered on federal embezzlement.

Tess introduced me to my other co-workers, and we soon became friends. However, nothing could replace the family and friends I had from my little town in Maine. My heart longed to see my parents, Neal, Henry, Killian – even Regina. While I did enjoy myself in the regular world, I really did belong in Storybrooke.


	3. The Purple Box

**Okay so I know these next couple chapters are going to be mostly boring and fluffy but they are essential to set up the story. Please bear with me. :)**

Of all the times in my life, being pregnant with Henry was probably one of the worst. It wasn't just the knowledge I had to give him up, but it was all the normal pregnancy stuff that came with it; the hormones, backache, swollen feet, and worst of all, nausea. I'd always had a problem with vomit, not excluding my own. I found it plain revolting. That was why when I awoke on the third week of the operation with the extreme need to vomit my heart sank. _Shit._

I ran to the bathroom and spilled the contents of my stomach. I sat there for a while, feeling queasy. I tried to get up, by my stomach had other plans. I knew I was going to be late for work.

As if on queue, my phone rang. I managed to grab it, my stomach lurching. I sat back down on the bathroom floor and answered the phone. It was Tess

"Yes?"

"Emma? Where are you?"

"Sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me, but I just spent my morning throwing up."

"Oh my god Emma! Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm sure I'll be fine."

"Well, if you want to come at noon, that's fine."

"Thanks Tess. Talk to you later."

"Yup. Feel better Emma."

"Bye."

"Bye." I hung up the phone. My stomach was feeling better and I cautiously stood up, making my way to my bed. I crawled, back under the covers, realizing I was shivering with cold sweats. _And this, ladies and gentleman, is why I hate being sick._

After sleeping for an hour, I awoke and tried to figure out what was wrong with me. I didn't think it was food poisoning or the stomach flu- at least I hoped it wasn't. _Then what the hell happened? _Then, a realization hit me like a ton of bricks: I had missed my period. Oh dear god. I hoped this was not what I thought it was.

-ooo-

I had told Tess I would be there for lunch, but it was only nine-thirty, so I got into my car and drove to a drugstore. I purchased one item. As soon as I got home, I tore the packaging off of the purple-coloured box. Pregnancy tests had evolved slightly since I was pregnant with Henry, and it took five less minutes to confirm my worse fears: I was pregnant. I sat on the edge of my bed in utter shock. I was pregnant with Killian's baby. Killian and I were going to have a child. I had to tell it to myself again and again just to get it through my brain. And I couldn't even call him to tell him. Until, I returned to Storybrooke, I was alone.

Tears streamed down my face. I was pregnant.

I knew no one could know about this until I got home. I would hate to be pulled from command. I figured I was a month along, so with any luck, no one would notice before I left.

I returned to work at 12:00pm as if nothing had changed, even though at 9:57am, my entire world had been flipped upside down.

-ooo-

"Mr. Ethan Reese, you are under arrest for embezzlement of United States Federal Funds."

I smiled, knowing our operation was over. What an odd feeling: taking down somebody without the use of magic. I could go home now. However, along with that happiness came a sense of dread. Going home meant facing the reality of my pregnancy. It meant facing my family, my future child, and most importantly, the father of said child.

The morning of my flight I awoke early. The operation had been extended by two weeks, and my pregnant belly was starting to show. By some divine intervention – and some loose tops – no one at command had noticed.

I called Tess before I left, and we exchanged goodbyes. I also got in touch with my family, only telling them I was on my way home. I had a feeling the news I possessed was to be delivered in person. Once all loose ends were tied up, I was off.

The flight from Washington was a long and turbulent one, and it didn't do much for my morning sickness, which I knew damn well wasn't just in the morning. I arrived in Maine tired and pale.

Storybrooke's main road was straight and long, and my stomach dropped as I saw my family's faces grow closer and closer through the windshield. The second my car came to a stop inside town lines, Killian opened the door and pulled me into his arms. He held me there for a while. Then, he faltered, feeling my protruding stomach against his. He released me from his hug and looked down. My jacket unzipped, my three-month-two-week pregnant belly showed obviously through my tank top. "Swan are you-?" his voice caught. Tears pooled in my eyes and quickly fell down my cheeks. I nodded, a small but scared smile on my face. He started to cry and pulled me into a kiss. I couldn't tell whether he was happy or sad, but I took it as a good sign he wasn't already gone.

Mary Margaret, David and Henry moved closer. Killian relinquished his kiss but I remained in his arms. "Mom! Mom I'm so happy you're-mom are you-?" Henry looked stunned.

Mary Margaret finished his sentence. "Emma are you pregnant?" Tears still streaming down my face, I nodded again. My parents enraptured me in their arms and Henry joined us for a group hug.

As it was getting chilly, we decided to head home. Henry got in the car with my parents while Killian got in mine. I knew he had questions. As soon as the car door shut he said "Emma is the baby mine?"

"Yes. I got pregnant the week before I left."

"When did you find out?"

"Three weeks into the operation."

"Bloody hell Swan, I'm going to kill whoever told you not to use that talking phone of yours." I chuckled.

When we got home, my parents were careful not to pry. They sent Henry to Regina's and said they were going out to Granny's for dinner and would be back in a couple of hours. They seemed to just want to give me space, but judging by the look I got from Killian when they said they would be leaving, I had a feeling the amount of space I was getting would be minimal.

Sure enough, once the door shut he swung me up into his arms and bound up the stairs; I giggled like a little girl. He lay me on my bed and placed feather-light kisses up and down my jawbone. He pulled off my tank top and bra, taking my nipple in his mouth. I moaned, pulling off his shirt.

"Killian?" I gasped, as he trailed a kiss over my stomach.

"Yes love?"

"I don't want you to treat me like I'm fragile okay? The way you look at me- it's like you believe I could fight an entire army and come out on the other side. I don't want to lose that." He brought his lips to mine, tangling his fingers in my hair.

"Swan, this baby in no way changes my view of you. If anything, you are more beautiful than ever." I smiled and wrapped my legs around him, my tongue intertwining with his. I could feel his hardness pressed right where I needed it. I reached down, practically tearing open his jeans. He did the same, quickly slipping into me. God, I missed this. I rolled my hips and he groaned. I pulled him closer, our kiss deepening. His fingers trailed down my spine, leaving a path of fire on my skin. Stars exploded before my eyes and I screamed. Killian came soon after. We collapsed, our hearts pounding. "You have no idea how much I missed you Swan," he whispered.

"I missed you as well," I replied, standing up. "Now, I'm off to take a shower. You're welcome to join." I went down the stairs and grabbed two towels from the laundry basket. As soon as the water turned on, I heard Killian's footsteps come down the stairs. The room was steamy from the shower, and Killian's movements were muffled by the running water. I smirked as he slipped into the shower next to me.

-ooo-

"For the life of me Swan, I can't figure out why you like these things. They rot your brain from the inside out." Killian and I were sitting on the couch in my parents' apartment watching some trashy reality show. His face wore a permanent expression of disgust. I laughed.

"That's the point," I replied, kissing him on the cheek. Just then, Mary Margaret and David opened the door, Neal in tow; Belle had been babysitting him for the weekend.

"Hey guys!" said Mary Margaret. "How was your night?" I looked at Killian and smirked.

"Uneventful."

Killian stood up, clearing his throat. "Well Swan, I should get going. See you later."

"Bye." I shut off the TV and stood up, walking towards my mother. "How's my baby brother been?" I cooed, cradling Neal in my arms. I smiled, picturing my own baby in the same position. I placed Neal in his crib. I looked up at my parents and said "I'm going head off to bed."

"Night Emma," said David.

I flopped onto my mattress, my mind spinning from the days events. Eventually, though, I let sleep take me.

-ooo-

"Emma!" a voiced called, rousing me from a peaceful sleep. "Emma get up! You have your first ultrasound today!"


	4. My Little One

**Thank you so much Lauryn for wading through the pool of baby names on the internet until we found the perfect one. **

"What do you mean my first ultrasound?" I was standing in my parents' kitchen, wrapped in a fluffy gray robe, a mug of tea clutched in my cold hands.

"Well, if I know you at all, I know you probably didn't go to a doctor while you where in Washington, so I called Dr. Whale, and he said he could fit you in." I was stunned. It was such a motherly thing to do. _Mary Margaret is your mother, idiot._

"Wow. Thanks."

She smiled and said, "We have to be there in 20 minutes, so get yourself ready." I finished my tea and went back upstairs, grabbing a pair of jeans (which were getting a bit small. I made a mental note to go shopping) and a blue blouse. When I returned downstairs, Mary Margaret was feeding Neal and David was immersed in a book. Suddenly, a thought struck me.

"Mom, did you tell Killian?"

"I called him this morning. He's on his way there."

When everyone was bundled up, we headed out the door. My parents got into their truck and I my bug, and we made our way to the doctor's office. The first trickles of snow had begun to fall, making the town glisten in the morning sun.

Killian was waiting for us when we arrived.

"Good morning love," he said, placing a soft kiss on my lips.

"Good morning Hook," said David, clearing his throat. I laughed. Killian and I had been together for a long time – we were having a freaking baby - but I guessed some things never change.

I gave the receptionist my name and she led us into the waiting room. We sat around for a while, reading magazines. After what seemed like forever, she called "Emma Swan." I stood up and my parents and Killian looked up at me, seeming unsure what to do.

"Killian? Could you come with me?" I asked softly.

"Of course love," he said. I expected my parents to be sad or disheartened that I didn't ask them in, but they looked at me with pure love. I took Killian's hand and we weaved our way through the hallways until we came to our room. Judging by the look he had, I had the feeling this was his first trip to a proper doctor's office. He looked around, taking in the foreign objects all around him. Though he refrained from touching everything I could tell he wanted to. He reminded me of a wide-eyed child seeing things for the first time.

"Dr. Whale will be in in a few minutes," said the receptionist before shutting the door. Killian and I both took a seat.

"So tell me love, why exactly are we here?"

I chuckled at his inexperience with the modern world. "Dr. Whale's just going to check on the baby and make sure he or she's okay - we'll get to see them too."

Killian's eyes lit up. "Really? You can do that?"

"Yeah," I said, smiling. "It'll show the image right there." I pointed to the screen next to the doctor's chair. Killian leaned back in his chair, smiling.

"Wow." Just at that moment, Dr. Whale entered the room, a smile on his face.

"Hello Emma." He nodded to Killian. "Hook."

Killian watched as Dr. Whale slathered my stomach and placed the machine over where the baby was. He didn't show it, but I could tell he was in awe. After a bit of fiddling, the grainy image appeared. You could just make out the form of a small baby. Killian put his hand over his mouth.

"Everything seems to be fine Emma." Dr. Whale said, moving around the machine. He proceeded to point out our baby's head; their body; their little fingers. Killian's expression didn't change, but his eyes never left the screen. His eyes were flooded with love, but it wasn't the kind he had for me. It was softer; kinder; the kind that was only reserved for a child – his child.

When everything was settled, I pulled my shirt down and took Killian's hand.

"This world is bloody insane Swan," he said. "Whale literally just looked right through you."

I smirked. "Liked what you saw?"

He raised his eyebrows, a lopsided smile on his face that made me want to melt. "To be honest, I'm not quite sure what to make of the baby I just saw, but I do know I much enjoyed the process of creating it." I laughed.

"You _are_ awful," I said, playfully slapping his arm.

"No, love, _I _am a gentleman." He kissed me on the cheek.

-ooo-

**Five Months Pregnant**

"So Emma, do you want to know the sex of your baby?"

Two months had passed since my first doctors' visit, and it was the big day. Today was the day Killian and I would learn if we would be having a girl or a boy. I looked at Killian and he nodded in encouragement.

"I do."

Dr. Whale adjusted the machine slightly before smiling and saying, "Well Emma, it seems like you're having a girl." A smile broke across my face. A single tear slipped down my cheek. I was having a baby girl, a beautiful baby girl. "Everything else is in order. You can go."

I changed out of my gown. We walked to the waiting room where my parents were waiting.

"How'd it go?" asked Mary Margaret.

"Good," I replied. "It's a girl." Mary Margaret squealed and hugged me. David kissed the top of my head.

"How does lunch at Granny's sound to celebrate?" he said. I looked to Killian.

"If there's no 'crisis' for us to attend to, I would be happy."

"Okay, then." We left.

**Killian POV**

"Well Emma, it seems like you're having a girl," said Dr. Whale. My breath caught. A little lass. I felt tears rush to my eyes, but I blinked and they were gone. I grabbed Emma's hand, partly to reassure her, and partly to reassure myself. A good pirate never reveals his weaknesses, but I had to admit I was scared. I'd dealt with children before, but they'd been able to take care of themselves. Babies were smelly and noisy and unpredictable. On the other hand, they were also miraculous and interesting and beautiful. My mind went to the day Baelfire was born. Milah had brought him to me in the dead of night, assuring me the baby was not mine. I remembered his big brown eyes staring at me, so innocent.

-ooo-

**Nine Months Pregnant**

It felt like the phone was ringing forever. When Killian finally picked up I had already put on my jacket and grabbed my bag.

"Emma? Are you okay?"

"The baby's here." There was a sharp intake of breath on the other end of the line.

"I'm on my way to the hospital. Meet me there?"

"Of course." I hung up and went to my car.

**Killian POV**

"The baby's here." I could've sworn my heart stopped. I was in the sheriff's station, as I had taken over Emma's post until she had our daughter. David sat at the desk next to me, filling out paperwork. I stood up, grabbing my jacket.

"David I have to go."

"Why what's wrong?"

"Emma's having the baby." David stood up violently, almost knocking over his chair.

"Let's go."

**Emma POV**

"Hello, I'm Emma Swan. Could you get Dr. Whale for me? It's urgent." Dr. Whale was out within minutes.

"Emma? Is something wrong?"

"The baby's here, and she's coming fast."

"Are you here alone?"

I smirked. "Listen, I had my first child handcuffed to the bed when I was eighteen, I think I can handle it by myself. Besides, Killian should be here in a couple minutes." Suddenly, a sharp pain hit me and I cried out, my knees buckling. "Now, could you please help me have this baby?" Dr. Whale took my arm and escorted me to the closest room. Nurses were there within seconds. "I can do this," I whispered to myself.

**Killian POV**

I practically ran from the truck into the hospital. "Is there an Emma Swan here?" I asked the receptionist.

"She arrived about ten minutes ago. She's on the second floor."

When we found Emma's room, I sat outside. David looked confused. "You're not going in?"

"You might enjoy seeing somebody bring forth another human mate, but I do not." Suddenly, a piercing scream came from Emma's room and I winced. "And I couldn't bear to see Emma in so much pain." David clapped me on the back. "You're a noble man, Hook. You're going to be a good father."

"Thanks mate."

David pulled out his cellphone and dialed Mary Margaret. She was at the hospital within ten minutes

-ooo-

"_This_ is new kind of torture." I said, my head in my hand. We had been listening to Emma scream for almost three hours. Listening to her in so much pain made me want to run out of the hospital and never come back.

When the three-hour mark hit, I stood up. "I can't listen to this. I'm going to get some water."

All of a sudden, the screaming stopped and Dr. Whale came out of the room, smiling. "Hook, would you like to meet your daughter?"


	5. Wonderland

**Mr. Gold POV**

"Belle! Belle it's time!" I had been dreading this day. Ever since Miss Swan had announced she was pregnant, I knew this would come. I regretted it with every bone in my body. How could I be so stupid?

Belle ran into my study rope in her hands. "Quick. Sit down." The chair behind my desk was big and heavy, big enough to hold me down for a couple hours.

Belle secured my hand to the back of the chair, and then bound my feet to the legs. "I hate doing this," she whispered.

"I know my dear." I placed a kiss on her cheeks before saying. "Now please, go. I'll destroy anything and everything in my path to get to her."

"Don't forget the spell," she said, retreating to the outside of the room. I waved my hand, and a spell to lock me in fell over the exit. Then, the battle begun.

**Emma POV**

So this is what holding a newborn baby felt like. I smiled down at my little girl. The doctors had cleared out, leaving me for a moment of peace. I heard the doorknob turn and looked up to see Killian enter cautiously. His face lit up when he saw our daughter in my arms.

"Emma," he whispered. I kissed the top of her head before holding her out to him. He twisted off his hook with a click before picking up our baby girl. "She'd so beautiful," he said. "Just like her mother."

I smiled again. The only other time I'd seen him this happy was when I had come out from the ice wall. "So, what are we naming our little girl?" We'd tossed around a couple of ideas, but nothing had stuck.

"What about Karoline?" he offered, looking up from our daughter.

"Hmm, I like it."

"It means strong - but also princess. It reminded of you"

"How do you know that?"

"I'm not just a pretty face Swan. I know how to read. Belle helped me find the appropriate book."

"I know I know. Karoline Jones it is." He leaned down and kissed my forehead.

"I love you."

"I love you too." There was a quiet knock on the door and my parents entered.

"Oh Emma," said Mary Margaret. "She's beautiful."

"Have you picked out a name?" asked David.

"Karoline," replied Killian with a smile. David smiled back. My father and Killian getting along; the apocalypse had begun!

Mary Margaret's phone pinged and she laughed softly as she read the text. "There's someone outside who wants to see you," she said.

"I'll be outside love," said Killian. He and my parents left the room. Henry's nervous face peaked in the doorway.

"Mom?"

"Hey kid." He walked in cautiously.

"How are you?"

"Okay. Do you want to meet your little sister?" He nodded emphatically and walked over to me. I held out Karoline and Henry picked her up, being so oh-so careful. "Promise me you'll be a good big brother okay?"

"I will," he said quietly before handing her back to me. He stood there awkwardly for a second, shifting his weight from foot to foot. "Um I was wondering if Regina could come in."

"Um sure." Regina entered almost the same way as Henry did, and our conversation was brief. She offered her congratulations and not much more. Afterwards I convinced Dr. Whale to let me leave the hospital, assuring him I would be able to rest better at home.

Mary Margaret and David insisted on driving me home, but as I had driven myself to the hospital, David took my bug to the loft while Killian and I got in the truck. It felt like a new beginning.

**Mr. Gold POV**

I had broken the rope on the chair and the spell was broken as well.

Belle had left an hour ago, and my heart felt less heavy knowing she was safe. I was fighting it as best as I could, but it was the dagger would always overpower me. I got in my car and was at the Charmings' home within minutes. I rapped on the door. Emma answered, her small babe in her arms.

"Mr. Gold? Can I help you?"

I sucked in a breath. "I'm sorry Miss. Swan. I really am."

**Emma POV**

"I'm sorry Miss. Swan. I really am."

What the hell? "Sorry for what? Gold what are you doing?"

"Listen, Miss. Swan. I have about thirty seconds before the dagger will force me to do what I am about to do. I am under his control. He has the dagger. We'll be in Wonderland. I am so sorry."

"Who will be in Wonderland? What the hell-" I was cut off when Gold stepped forward and took Karoline from my arms. "No!" I screamed, starting towards him, but he was already gone. Killian ran to me, wrapping me in his arms.

"What's wrong love?" he asked, concern lacing his words.

"It's Gold - he took – he took Karoline!" I replied between sobs. My daughter had been a second chance. I didn't have to give her away. For once, her best chance had been with me. Now she was gone.

"What?" yelled Hook, moving so that we were face to face.

"He stole her out of my arms! She'd gone."

"I'm going to kill that crocodile if it's the last thing I do!" He said, angrily.

"What is going on?" said Mary Margaret, worried.

"Gold took Karoline!"

"He did what?!" exclaimed David. "Why?"

"I don't know! He said something about the dagger. He said he was sorry. Then, he was just gone."

"If he's under the influence of the dagger," said Mary Margaret, "then he can't control what he's doing. He didn't want to do it. Did he say where he was going?"

"Wonderland."

"Then we'll go there. We'll find her. That's what this family does," David said.

"Twelve hours. Not even twelve hours," I sobbed. "Am I destined to lose all of my kids?"

"Emma we'll get her back." My mind was spinning; it felt like the world was closing in around me.

"I – I need to get out of here. Meet me at Regina's in an hour. Maybe she can help us." I ran out the open door, bounding down the stairs. "Emma!" I heard Killian call behind me. Part of me said to keep running, but my feet stopped moving. He crashed into me, pulling me into a tight hug. The tears started to flow again, and sobs wracked my body.

"Why?" My knees buckled and he swept me into his arms. I buried my head in his chest.

"I don't know love, but we're going to find out."

-ooo-

"Yes, I can get you there - all of you. But it'll come with a price."

"What do you want?"

"I want to come with you." Just as promised, my parents had met me at Regina's. Killian and I had spent the hour before that at his home near the docks. It was small but homey, and I loved it. I didn't even remember what we talked about.

Regina had let us in to her house reluctantly, saying she was just about to sit down to dinner. I could here Roland, Henry and Robin's voices drifting in from the dining room.

"Why would you want to come with us?"

"Karoline isn't just your daughter Miss. Swan. She's my son's sister, and I want to get her back almost as much as you do."

"Sure, whatever," I said, exasperated. "How are you going to get us to Wonderland?"

Regina smirked. "I'm going to call on an old friend. You might recognize him."

-ooo-

"The White Rabbit?"

"Really Emma, are you still surprised about meeting fairytale characters?" said Regina incredulously.

"I've never met an Alice in Wonderland character before."

"Really? I ran into Alice once. She was lovely."

"Hello, I am right here you know?" piped up the rabbit. "What can I help you with – if anything? I actually have places to be."

"We need you to send all of us to Wonderland. Someone important was taken there."

"As you wish." He leaned down to start digging, but Regina stopped him. "Hold on." She turned towards the dining room ad called, "Robin, could you bring the boys in for a second?"

Robin poked his head in the room, Henry and Roland in tow.

"Yes?"

**Regina POV**

"I'm going with the Charmings to find Karoline. I promise I'll be back soon." Robin walked over to me and planted a soft kiss on my lips. God, I should have gone into that tavern years ago. Henry hugged me tight before moving to hug Emma. Roland still stood in the doorway, confused by the whole situation. I walked over to him and knelt down, bringing us eye–to–eye. "Listen Roland, I'm going to go away for a while. I'll be back soon." He wrapped his arms around me, burying his face in my hair.

"Goodbye Mommy," he said quietly. My world stopped. I released the hug.

"What did you say?" He gave me a dimpled smile.

"Goodbye Mommy. I love you." I pulled him close, tears streaming down my face.

"I love you too," I whispered. I stood up and went back to the Charmings.

"Regina are you-?" asked Emma.

"I'm fine Miss. Swan." I turned to the rabbit. "Now let's go." He bent down, digging a hole at lightning speed. A swirling portal appeared. Emma and Hook held hands, and Mary Margaret and David did the same.

"Next stop, Wonderland," was the last thing I heard before we disappeared into swirling nothingness.


	6. Thorns

**Okay, so I have decided that the story would be a million times better if Rumple had taken Karoline to Wonderland instead of the Enchanted Forest. So, in this chapter, they are in Wonderland, and will be for the remainder of the story. I'll be fixing the previous chapter to say Wonderland instead of the Enchanted Forest. I wouldn't be doing this unless it was absolutely necessary, but I believe it is. Enjoy! :) **

**Emma POV **

Well this certainly was not how I had imagined Wonderland. We came out of the portal in front of a little cottage, barely big enough to fit a human inside.

"Percy!" a voice called from inside. "Percy is that you?"

"Yes dear," he replied cordially. A woman, or to be more accurate, a female rabbit cam out of the cottage, drying her small paws on a dishrag that was equally as small. I could only assume she was the White Rabbit's – or Percy's – wife. "How were your journeys?" she said before noticing the group of people surrounding her husband. "And who are these people?"

My mother knelt down and shook her paw. "Snow White," she said.

David did the same and introduced himself. Killian, Regina and I followed suit.

"So what are you all here for?" said Mrs. Rabbit (that was what we had been instructed to call her).

"We're looking for my daughter," I said. "She was stolen from us and the only thing we know is that she's here."

The rabbits shared a look before Percy said, "Well, I know of someone who can help you."

"Who?" asked Regina impatiently.

"Alice and Cyrus have come for a visit with their daughter Sara. Sara possesses magic. Perhaps she can help you locate your girl. They have a little cottage about a mile south."

"Thank you," said Regina. We walked into the forest.

"Wait," I said, "When he was talking about 'Alice', he did mean 'Alice in Wonderland' Alice right?"

Regina groaned "Yes Miss. Swan."

I threw my hands up in surrender. "Okay okay. Just checking. But who's Cyrus?"

Surprisingly, Killian knew the answer. "Alice's husband. He was a genie before they broke the curse that bound him and his brothers in their bottles. He married Alice about eleven or twelve years ago."

"How do you know that?"

"The Knave told me. He and Alice are close."

"You two made up?"

"Over drinks of course," he said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes.

-ooo-

By the time we arrived at Alice and Cyrus' cottage, night had completely fallen. I knocked on the door and waited for a second. Then, I heard the sound of feet padding up to the doorway. The woman who answered the door must have been Alice. She was tall and lithe, with long blonde-brown hair.

"Can I help you?" she asked with a British accent.

I put my hand out and she shook it cautiously. "Hello," I said. "My name is Emma Swan. These are my parents Mary Margaret and David. This is Regina, and Killian. We're looking for someone, and the White Rabbit told us you could help us find her." The instant she heard the White Rabbit's name, she relaxed and a smile broke across her features.

"Come in then," she said. She led us into a living room, where a man and a little girl sat on the couch, reading a book. The man looked up and turned to Alice. "Who are they?" he asked.

She shrugged. "I'm not quite sure. They say the White Rabbit sent them. They're looking for someone and he told them we can help." He stood up and shook our hands.

"That indeed." We introduced ourseleves again. "Cyrus," he replied. "And this is my daughter Sara." The dark-haired girl waved politely. "Sara. Would you come here please?" The girl came over and stood by her father. "I assume the White Rabbit told you about Sara's magic."

"He did," I said. I turned to Sara. "Could you help me find my daughter?"

She nodded. "Sure." Here face was focused as she led us to a table in the corner of the living room. "Hmm… what do you need? Oh! I got it! Do you have anything of hers? I'll need that." My hands went to my pockets and I felt around. My parents and Killian did the same.

"Sorry. I don't have anything," said both of my parents.

"Me neither love," said Killian. My heart sunk at the prospect that we wouldn't be able to find one of the most precious people in my life all because no one had anything to show for her. That was when my fingers brushed against a hard piece of plastic in my back pocket. I pulled it out and saw Karoline's pacifier in my hands. I smiled.

"Can you use this?" I asked Sara.

"Yes," she replied. She sat down at the table, staring intently at the pacifier, which she had placed in front of her.

"You can do it," whispered Alice. Suddenly, Sara sat straight up, her eyes going blank. She spoke normally, if not slightly monotone.

"She's in the forest of thorns," was all she said before she slumped down with her eyes closed. To my surprise, neither Alice nor Cyrus rushed to her side. I realized why when just a couple seconds later Sara was completely fine.

"Isn't the pacifier supposed to float and glow when we get close to Karoline?" asked Mary Margaret.

"That's one way to do the spell, and it is more effective, but I'm really just a beginner. Also, whoever has Karoline put a cloaking spell on her. I only saw a glimpse on the forest. The only reason I recognized it was because of my mom's book. You can get there by following the path you used to get here. It's about a two days journey from here." I looked to Alice and Cyrus and their faces beamed with pride.

"Well, thank you for your help," I said, smiling.

"Sara, why don't you go get ready for bed?" said Cyrus and she nodded, heading up the narrow staircase.

"Well," said Regina, "this seems simple enough. Just go to the forest, get Karoline, and were out of here."

Cyrus' face turned grave. "It's anything but simple. I've been there before. You can't just walk right in. You must please the keeper."

"Who the hell's the keeper?" _Probably just one more thing that stands between me and my daughter._

"He guards the entrance to the forest. The only way to get in is to give him what he wants."

"What does he want?" asked Mary Margaret

"It changes every time, but it's always something you don't want to give up."_ Fantastic._

"Thank you," said David, shaking Cyrus and Alice's hands again. "We should get going." We left the warm cottage and were enveloped by a dark and menacing night.

"I didn't think Wonderland would be this creepy."

"You also didn't think you were Snow White and Prince Charming's daughter love," said Killian.

"Good point."

We set off down the narrow trail Sara had told us to follow. The forest was eerily quiet, with only the occasional rustle or crack of one of us stepping on a twig to break the silence. We kept walking for about two hours before we decided to stop and rest. Everyone was exhausted, and we couldn't carry on like that. We stopped in a small clearing and I plopped onto the ground, leaning against a tree trunk. In almost no time, I was asleep.

-ooo-

"David!" I jerked awake when a high-pitched scream ripped through the peace of the night. I eyes flew open to see Mary Margaret hanging in the air, her sweater clamped between the jaws of… Cheshire Cat? I stood up, my back aching from sleeping sitting up.

"Snow!" David yelled, bolting to his feet. He tried to grab her hand but she disappeared. For about three seconds, it was quiet. Then, the face of the infamous Cheshire Cat faded into existence.

"Now who are you?" he drawled. "I've never seen your lot here before."

"What do you want?" asked David, reaching for his sword. The cat gave a wide smile, raising the hair on the back of my neck.

"I do not want to hurt you. Do not worry. I have no time for such things. What I want is much more valuable: secrets. I want your deepest, darkest secrets.

We looked amongst ourselves and David said, "Well you know the drill."

"What do you mean 'know the drill'?" asked the cat, his smooth façade faltering.

"I mean we've done this before."

Cheshire chuckled. "In that case, I want more than secrets." David looked stricken, realizing he should _not_ have said that. "In fact, secrets are mundane compared to what I have in mind. I want your worries. I want to know exactly that which terrifies you. Fail to be truthful and complete, and your mother will not join you for the rest of your journey."

"Why are you doing this?" asked Regina.

"Things can get boring in Wonderland."

"Fine then," sighed David. "I'm terrified that I'll lose my wife to an insane cat. I couldn't imagine life without her." I envied David for his easy answer. Of course his biggest worry would be that he would lose my mom. What I had to say would hurt those I loved most, even if I couldn't help it.

Regina inhaled a deep breath before saying "I'm terrified that Roland will replace the image of his mother with me. I could never forgive myself if the reason he didn't remember Marian was because he started calling me Mommy." I saw a tear slip down her cheek and she wiped it away furiously. She turned to me. "Miss. Swan. I believe it is your turn." I gulped.

"I know…I know that I should be the most terrified that I'll lose Karoline, but I've seen this family in action, and I know we _will_ get her back. What I'm really scared of-" I paused, stealing myself. "is that Killian might leave me." I couldn't bear to turn my head and see his shocked and pained face, so I kept my eyes fixed on Cheshire's. "I know I shouldn't be. I know he won't, but I just can't get it out of my head. It sits in the pit of my stomach, nagging me. I can't help but worry that when the going get's tough, he'll revert to his pirate ways and leave me to care for Karoline without her father. If he leaves me, I'm not sure I could do it alone." I finally looked at the love of my life, and I saw tears rolling down his cheeks. "Killian, I'm sorry," I whispered.

He chuckled slightly, sniffing. "That's funny, because I was terrified you would say just that."


	7. In Your Arms

**This chapter is a bit on the short side, but I promise to update soon. Being on winter holiday means I have a lot of free time, which means more time to write! :)**

"Killian! Wait! Please!" I ran through the forest, pushing away branches and leaves. The second Cheshire had handed back my mother, he had walked away, not stopping when I called his name. Tears streamed down my face as I chased him through the dense thicket. He ran for what felt like forever, and I could feel my legs giving out when in a last ditch effort I threw myself on top of him, tackling him to the ground. "Just stop, okay," I said, pinning him to the ground. His eyes were red from crying. He went completely still, his gaze locked on my face. "I'm sorry, Killian."

"Please, let me up Emma." His tone stung, the harsh use of my first name adding insult to injury. I relinquished my grip on him and he rose to his feet.

"Killian, please, I know you would never-" I tried to get the words out, but he cut me off.

"Don't lie to me. That cat wouldn't have given back your mother if it wasn't true."

"I'm not saying it wasn't" I replied, reaching for his hand. He shrugged me away. Another tear fell down my cheek, and I continued, my voice shaky but determined. "I'm not saying that I'm not worried you'll leave, but didn't you hear me say I knew you wouldn't? That cat wouldn't have given back my mom if _that_ wasn't true as well. I know you would never leave our daughter without a father. I know you would never leave me, okay?" I reached for his hand again, and this time, he took it. "I love you," I whispered, my voice thick with tears.

"I love you." He pressed a soft kiss to my lips. His lips were salty from tears, but I didn't care. I pulled him closer.

"I am so sorry."

-ooo-

When your mind is clouded, you don't really notice where you're going. That had been the case for Killian and I when we discovered that in our haze, we had lost any sense of direction. We wandered for hours before finally stumbling upon our campsite. Everyone was asleep, soft breath filling the silence. Without a word, I lay my jacket on the ground and curled up on it. I closed my eyes, and felt warm arms encircle me. Killian lay next to me, his body pressed against mine.

"I would never leave you," were the last words I heard before I let sleep take me.

**Regina POV**

"Roland called you mommy?" I groaned. Of course, as I'm trying to simply make the best of a rather awful situation, Mary Margaret feels the need to come butting into my life.

"It's really none of your business," I replied, not slowing my pace as I followed the worn forest path.

"You know," she said, completely ignoring my annoyed tone, "I remember the first time Emma called me mom. I felt like I could laugh and burst into tears at the same time. I can't imagine how you feel with Roland." She was silent for a couple seconds and when I didn't reply she said, "Listen, Regina, if you don't want to talk about it right now, that's fine. Just know, I'll listen if you want to-" I snapped. I stopped walking and turned to face her, both enraged and relieved that I had an excuse to pour my feelings out.

"Okay fine! I'll talk about it since you so desperately want to hear. I didn't say everything I wanted to say when that cat had you. I'm not only terrified that Roland may replace the image of his mother with me, I'm kind of happy about it. Marian was the reason my life went down the drain. Having her son call me 'mommy' is like some twisted form of payback. And I know that it's sick to think that, but I can't help it, you know?" I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding. It felt like a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders. Mary Margaret looked shocked, but not nearly as shocked as I was when she pulled me into a hug. "What are you doing?" I said, trying to sound annoyed. In reality, however, it felt nice to have one person who would listen to me. She might have done awful things, but at least she would be supportive and just listen.

"It's okay Regina," she said gently, and I felt myself returning her hug. When she released me, her face held a soft smile.

"Am I a bad person?" I asked, feeling like a child.

"No, you're just human." We continued walking, listening to the sweet conversation between Emma and Hook float up from behind us.

**Emma POV**

It was probably mid-day when we stumbled upon one of the most smoke-clouded bars I had ever seen. Loud music played and patrons moved through the thick haze, drinks clutched in their hands. The place was a little out of the way, but judging by the noise, it seemed like people came there often.

"Why don't we stop for a second?" suggested David "See if they have any water." Everyone agreed and we went in. Through the smoke, I saw a large, blob-like figure on a stage. If I didn't know better, I would have thought it was Jabba the Hut or something, but given our location, I recognized him as the Caterpillar. He sat around, smoking a pipe, barking orders at his Collectors. Taking Killian's hand, I walked towards the bar, passing by the stage on which he sat. He said nothing, but his expression changed slightly when he saw our faces. I chalked it up to seeing unfamiliar people and found myself a glass of water. We all found a table at which to sit.

Just as we were about to leave, a large man with a ginger beard and scraggly clothes approached me.

"Are you Emma Swan?" he asked, his voice deep and hoarse.

"Who's asking?" I replied. It was then that I noticed the gang of men standing behind him, hands clutching swords. "Guys," I said cautiously, my hand going for my own sword (which David had given me). "Guys maybe we should-" I was cut off when the men charged towards us, brandishing their weapons. Everyone instantly rose from their seats, grabbing their weapons. The man who had approached me started to hack at me with his sword, but he was clumsy and top-heavy, and what little sword-fighting David had taught me prevailed. I looked around to see everyone fighting, with many adversaries waiting. The next man I fought was much more agile and he managed to knock my sword to the ground. A slick grin crossed his features, believing he had bested me. It was promptly wiped from his face when I blasted him into the tavern wall.

The magic hummed within me, and I could practically feel it crackling beneath my skin.

**Killian POV**

I saw it. I saw _him_. I tried to warn her, but it was too late. I watched, helpless, as the sword of possibly the most awful man on the planet sliced across Emma's abdomen.

"Swan!" I yelled as I saw her drop to the ground. In the corner of my eye, I saw Regina use her magic to wipe out the rest of our attackers. I rushed over to where the most important person in my life lay, bleeding. I pulled up her shirt to reveal a deep wound that was gushing blood. "Regina!" I called. "You can fix this right?" When she was quiet, I said louder, "Right?!" Emma was losing blood fast, and I could feel her slipping away. Her eyes fluttered slightly and hope leapt in my heart. Regina kneeled above her, her eyes closed in concentration. I pressed my forehead against Emma's. "Please don't leave me."

**Emma POV**

I was so tired. It felt like someone had put their hand over my ears because everything around me was muffled. I heard Killian's voice in the distance, calling for help. The pain in my stomach seared, but all I could think about was sleep. As every second passed it beckoned, enveloping me like a warm blanket. I heard his muffled voice whisper, "Please don't leave me." Then, everything went black.


	8. The Kind Keeper

**Killian POV**

"Regina! Regina she's almost gone!" My throat clenched at the thought of losing Emma, and I felt tears dampen my cheeks for the second time that day. Mary Margaret and David stood behind me, silent as Regina beamed magic to Emma's stomach.

"The cut's too deep. I c-can't-" Regina stuttered, her magic faltering.

"Yes you can," said Mary Margaret, kneeling down beside her and taking her hand. "Please save our daughter." Regina pulled in a deep breath and focused all of her energy on Emma. I saw the cut begin to heal ever so slowly. I smiled and kissed Emma's forehead.

"Come on love, you can do this."

When the last of the cut was healed, Emma lay unconscious for a couple minutes. Her chest rose and fell with steady breath, which was a good sign. Then, her eyes opened slowly. Mary Margaret smiled and hugged her. Emma was confused but happy and she returned her mother's hug.

"Mom," she sighed. Then her eyes met mine. "Killian." I replied by kissing her deeply. Regina groaned.

"Can we save the PDA for later please?" Emma giggled and released me, her laughter like music to my ears.

David offered his hand and helped her up.

"Thank you Regina," she said.

"We can't have the savior dying on us. I don't know how the world would survive." Emma rolled her eyes at the brunette's sarcasm.

"Perhaps we should depart on the off-chance that another band of goons should choose to attack."

"Good idea," said Mary Margaret.

**Emma POV **

Damn, who knew being healed by magic would leave you so achy. My stomach felt like someone had punched me with everything they had, but at least I wasn't bleeding out on the floor of a bar.

The path we had been instructed to take continued past the bar of death, and upon finding an exit, we were on our way.

"I wonder who sent those men?" I speculated as I walked next to my father.

"Probably whoever's controlling Gold. They must have found out we're here," he replied.

_Shit. _If whoever was masterminding his plan knew we were here, then things were going to be a lot more difficult. Luckily, we had almost reached our destination.

-ooo-

Night had fallen when we reached the forest of thorns. It was exactly what you'd think it would be. The trees were twisted and gnarled and instead of leaves, their branches bore black thorns. They were packed close together, making the forest dark and menacing. The only light in the area was a flickering candle just a ways away. I was just about to point it out when my parents noticed and started to walk towards it. As we moved closer, the flickering light illuminated…a little kid?

A child who was probably about ten years old stood in front of what looked like a door. He was still and statuesque, his face gaunt with hollow cheeks. He looked like a single gust of wind might blow his scraggly-clothed body away. When he spoke, his voice was soft and echoic. "Who's there?"

"Are you the Keeper?" said David.

"I am," replied the child, "and who are you?" We introduced ourselves cautiously, shaking his bony hand one at a time.

"You're supposed to tell us what you want, right?" said David, lowering himself to be eye-level with the boy. "Then you'll let us in?"

"That's right."

"Then what do you want?" said Regina impatiently. "Toys? Candy?" She looked at his feet. "Perhaps a new pair of shoes?"

He chuckled. "No, I want something your magic can't create."

Regina looked freaked our. "How did you know…?"

"My mother cursed me to be a Keeper when I was just five years old," he continued, ignoring Regina. "Back then, I used to let people into the forest for free, but I soon realized that was ineffective. I've gotten all sorts of things from all sorts of people, but I've always been lacking one thing: love. I've never had the kind of love you have for your daughter." _Okay, I'm just going to have to accept the fact that this kid read minds or something._ "That's want I want: love."

"Sorry kid, but you can't make someone love you."

He looked amused. "Oh no, I'm not going to make you love me. I do have mercy. I spent years looking for my wretched mother, and I have finally located her. I want to make her love me again, and the love that you have for your own child is powerful enough to win her over. I'm going take your love and use it to make _her_ love _me._ After I do, I will get my happy ending and you will feel nothing for Karoline; she will only be perceived as an annoyance. The only way to regain your feelings will to receive true love's kiss from her."

"Seems easy enough," I said, "It's not like she's going to fight kissing her mommy."

He chuckled. "It's not that simple. Karoline is a baby; she can barely see a foot in front of her, let alone feel true love. You'll have to wait until she's grown. Then when she kisses you, it will really be true love. After that, the spell will be broken."

I stood there, stunned. The only way to save my daughter was to forget I ever loved her until she's what? Ten? Twelve? Twenty?

"This is ridiculous!" said Killian, putting his arm around me. "We can't give you anything else?"

"Love is my price."

"Fine, I said with resolve. "If love is what you want, then you'll get it. Now let us in."

"Surely there's a better way," said Mary Margaret. I turned to her with a sad smile.

"Sometimes there isn't." I turned back to the boy. "What do you need me to do?" He shook his head.

"Go save your daughter first. You're the first group who haven't tried to fight me on my price; the first willing to do whatever it takes. I still want my fee, but I will collect it after you find the girl." Warmth filled my heart and I grinned.

"Thank you," I said, kneeling down and wrapping my arms around the boy's small frame. Shocked, he returned my hug cautiously. Then he stepped aside, revealing a dark and seemingly unending path.

"Go ahead," he said, and I took a step, moving towards the blackness that seemed to swallow me whole. No sunlight could penetrate the closely packed branches, and it felt like I was drowning. I reached for Killian's hand and he took it. Our fingers laced together, as if they were made to fit. My heart swelled with love for him. This entire time, he had followed me everywhere. He had forgiven me, stood by me, changed for me. I didn't deserve him, but he chose me anyway. I realized I had never told him that before. I stopped in my tracks and my parents halted as well, confused.

"You guys keep going. We'll catch up in a second." Everyone continued walking, leaving Killian and I alone. He looked worried.

"Something wrong love?"

"You know I love you right?"

He turned from worried to puzzled. "What do you mean? Of course I know."

"It just that…I feel like those words aren't really enough. I say them to my parents; I say them to Neal; I say them to Henry and to Karoline. They aren't enough for you. You're more than that. You're…" I knew I was rambling, but I didn't care. "You're everything to me." He smiled one of his rare full smiles.

"Well Swan, it's just going to have to do for now," he said, kissing the tip of my nose. I laughed.

"I guess it will."

"Emma!" Mary Margaret's voice called from farther up the path.

"Yeah?"

"I think we found something." I jogged up to meet her and found a clearing, illuminated by a bright full moon. In the center sat what looked like a swirling portal, though it seemed to be full of water. It sloshed around, spraying the grass and filling the air with a salty scent.

And there he was. Standing on the opposite side of the circle was Mr. Gold, holding Karoline. "He's there!" I called, and we advanced towards him. Surprisingly, he didn't move a muscle. He just stood there as we got closer and closer. When I was just a couple feet away I pulled out my sword and held it to his throat. "Hand back my daughter or I swear I'll-"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," a familiar voice said from behind the trees.

"Is that…?" I said nervously, turning to face the source of the comment. My suspicions were confirmed when _Peter Pan_ emerged from the forest.

"Pan!" gasped Regina. "You're supposed to be dead!"

He chuckled. "Well you see that's one of the perks of being me. Death can never stop you. Even if your wretched son," he turned to look at Gold, who still hadn't moved, "thinks it can. It's also quite easy to locate the dagger that controls said son."

"That doesn't explain why you need my daughter," said Killian, his eyes flaming with hatred.

"Well you see," he said, strolling leisurely towards us, "Rumple caused quite the hiccup when he killed me. I had big plans for Storybrooke. Now that all of my plans have been foiled, I'm going to exact my revenge. Using the child of the savior, I'm going to kill every single person who's ever seen, met or even heard of Emma Swan, including all of you."

**P.S. As a bit of a Christmas present, I'm going to write an OUAT Christmas time one-shot and release it on December 25. If you have any specific characters (couples (shown on the show or otherwise), families, friends etc.) or scenarios you would like me to write, leave a review letting me know. xoxo **


	9. Once Emma's

"You're going to do what?!" exclaimed David.

"You heard me," replied Pan, a smug smile on his face. "I want revenge, and Emma Swan can give me that. Sure, I could just kill everyone in your stupid little town, but I like to be creative. Considering pretty much everyone in Storybrooke has heard of the beloved savior, I thought that would be a tremendous way to kill all who had wronged me. The rest are just for fun."

"You're sick," I said. "Killing all of those innocent people. It's disgusting. And why do you need my daughter? Why not just take me?"

He chuckled. "Easier for transport. Anyone with your blood would have done the trick, but little Kary was simplest to handle. Plus, she is the cutest thing I've ever seen." His mocking tone made my blood boil, and I lunged for him. Killian's hook around my wrist was the only thing that kept me from killing him then and there. He put his hands up in mock surrender. "No need for hostility Emma. Please, stay and watch the show." He gestured grandly at the table that had been set up with all of the herbs needed for his spell.

"Make me," I retorted.

He smiled. "Okay then. Move one muscle and I kill this baby and use you instead." I went rigid, barely daring to breath. "Now," he said, reaching down the side of his boot. He pulled out the dagger and held it front of Gold's expressionless face. "Start the spell." Gold started to walk towards the swirling portal.

"No!" I cried.

He turned towards me. " Ah ah ah," he chided. "Remember what I said? One more outburst and she's gone." I shut my mouth. My mind was spinning, trying to think of a way to save my daughter. Then a thought hit me. I shot a sideways glance at Regina, and I could immediately tell that she was thinking the same thing. I started to inch towards her while Pan's back was turned. He prepared the spell with bravado, making sure we saw each step. When I was finally close to the brunette, I whispered.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" She nodded.

"Focus all of your energy on Pan first. Then we'll deal with Gold." I nodded. We started to move out hands upward, our movements slow and cautious. Suddenly, Pan turned around.

"What are you doing?!" he yelled. Regina and I locked eyes and understanding passed between us. Pan seemed to figure it out as well. "Rumple! Ki-" He was cut off when a beam of magic hit him square in the chest. He flew backwards, slamming into a massive tree before falling unconscious. He wasn't dead, however, so Gold continued with his movements. It appeared the spell had been finished just in time. He walked over to the swirling portal, holding Karoline above the sloshing water.

"Gold! Stop!" All of us ran towards him except for Regina, who went to retrieve the dagger from Pan. I grabbed Karoline from his arms, my heart flooding with relief. She was safe. I kissed her forehead, whispering, "Thank god." Regina ran over with the dagger.

"Rumpelstiltskin. I command thee to stop this right now." The blank expression left his face, replaced by one of complete and utter horror as he realized what he was about to do.

"Miss. Swan. I-I'm sorry. I didn't know –" his apology was cut short when Killian's fist smashed into his face.

"Killian!" I exclaimed.

"He deserved it."

"He did not! He couldn't control what he was doing!"

"It's quite alright," said Gold, getting to his feet. I was stupid to make such a deal in the first place."

"What did you do?" asked David.

"About a month ago, I learned that Pan was alive and vengeful. He stole the dagger from me and used me as a puppet. Again Miss. Swan I am so sorry."

I smiled sadly. "Really, it's okay. We have her back now." Killian walked over to me and kissed our daughter on the forehead before placing a kiss to my lips.

"You know what we have to do now?" All of the happiness and relief flooded from me, replaced by dread. The seconds I had with my daughter were numbered, counting down until I could no longer remember the overwhelming love I felt for her.

-ooo-

Once everything was sorted (which involved making sure Pan would not be able to follow us and closing up the portal thingy), we made our way out of the forest. I knew Killian wanted to carry Karoline, but he didn't interject when I held her to my chest the entire walk back. I wanted to remember the way it felt to hold her, because I knew I probably wouldn't want to do it again. I sucked in a breath when I could see the Keeper's candle flickering at the end of the path. He greeted us with a soft "You made it."

"We did," I replied. "Now what to you need me to do?"

"Take my hand." I leaned down, my lips close to my daughter's ears.

"Mommy loves you," I whispered. "Don't ever forget that." A tear fell down my cheek. I kissed her forehead again before handing her to Killian. Then I thrust out my hand. The kid's bony fingers laced through mine.

"Don't worry," he said. "This won't hurt a bit." Then, I felt the pulsing of magic as it ran from him to me. We stood there for a minute, and when he released me, nothing felt different until I turned around and my eyes fell on the most annoying creature known to man.

**Killian POV**

Emma turned around, and the moment her eyes fell on Karoline, they filled with hatred. "What the hell is she doing here?"

I groaned. This was _not_ going to be pleasant. David seemed to want to avoid an outburst in the middle of the forest so he said, "We'll explain later. For now, let's get home."

-ooo-

As our walk progressed, Emma grew more and more annoyed. If Karoline even so much as cooed, she would be on her, complaining about how irritating it was. Her every word made me cringe, knowing that would despise herself if she ever heard what was coming out of her mouth.

When we reached the rabbit's house, he greeted us with a smile. "Good to know you are all safe," he said.

"I think my brain might be broken," Emma complained. The rabbit gave us a puzzled look.

"It's a long story," said Mary Margaret. "Could you please just take us home?"

"Of course," he said, digging a portal. I took Emma's hand.

"We're going to fix this," I said under my breath before being whooshed home.

**Two Weeks Later**

Karoline's screams ripped through the quiet of my home. I groaned as I got out of bed and went to where she was sleeping – Mary Margaret had referred to it as a 'bassinet'. It simply looked like a basket to me. I picked up my daughter, rocking her gently. "Shhhh," I whispered "Shhhh. Daddy's here." She continued to cry.

My heart ached for Emma. She would be able to help. From the second Karoline was born, Emma had been able to soothe her. Whenever we visited the Charmings loft, where Emma was currently residing, Karoline quieted at the mere sight of her mother. She gravitated towards her; her big blue eyes following the woman's every movement. Emma, on the other hand, did everything she could to avoid our little girl. At first, we had tried to make it work in the loft, but Emma would constantly complain, wearing down everyone's patience until I was forced to leave. Given my love would only come over if Karoline was away, I spent very little time with her. I thought back to Wonderland, when Emma had expressed her worry of me leaving her. Funny, how the tables had turned.

I was pulled out of my reverie when my daughter let out an especially loud scream. I tried to comfort her, but she was having none of it. Then, an idea struck me. I laid her down on my bed beside me, and her little fingers reached for one of the blankets that sat atop the mattress. She pulled it close, and instantly, her screams subsided until she was asleep. I smiled because I knew exactly why. That warm fuzzy blanket, which had been sitting on my bed for months – it was actually Emma's.

**P.S. Don't forget to leave a review if you have any requests or prompts for the Christmas one-shot! xoxo **


	10. Together

**I finished this chapter with less than an hour left of 2014 (at least in Canada) and I want to wish everyone a Happy New Year! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while – I've been traveling a lot to visit family over the holidays and never seemed to have time. Anyway, hope you enjoy it :)**

**Regina POV**

"What do you mean there's nothing you can do?" Captain Hook stood in my office, his daughter in his arms as he furiously demanded why on earth I couldn't help him restore Emma's love for their child. I had to say he really was starting to get on my nerves, though I couldn't really blame him. When Emma had lost her love for Karoline, he'd lost not only his co-parent, but also the love of his life. Emma wasn't herself after we returned from Wonderland. Though she was always usually a bit prickly, she had become sharp-tongued and at times plain rude. It pained me to see her the way, especially the effect it had on Henry, her friends, Hook, and even her stupid parents. I'd worked day and night to find something to help the blonde, but had come up empty-handed, much to everyone's dismay.

"I'm sorry, Hook," I replied. "I've tried everything. Karoline's kissed her. Henry's kissed her, hell her entire family's kissed her. Nothing's changed. You'll have to do what the Keeper said. You'll have to wait until your daughter's grown."

He stood silent for a moment, absorbing the information. In a rare moment of weakness, I saw a tear slip down his cheek. I knew full well how hard it was to be a single parent, let alone one with no modern knowledge. I'd been in the room for one of his many phone calls to Mary Margaret, asking how the hell he was supposed to use half the things Karoline needed; he was damn lucky he had Snow White for a mother-in-law.

"I refuse to believe that. There's always a way. Emma broke a curse designed by the bloody Dark One. Surely we can get around one made by a _child_."

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair, the month's events weighing on me like a ton of bricks. "Hook. I'm sorry. There's really nothing I can do."

He walked towards me; one hand carefully cradling Karoline while the other went to my shoulder. His hands were warm and strong; they reminded me of Robin. I was so shocked that I didn't even react, and his hand stayed on my shoulder. There was nothing romantic in the gesture, just support between – well I wouldn't really call us friends – two people who wanted the same thing: for our family to be happy. "Please Regina. This is my only hope for getting Emma back." I suddenly noticed he wasn't wearing any eyeliner (he must have forgotten this morning). His blue eyes were glassy with tears, and in that moment, he just looked scared. All of his pirate bravado was gone, replaced my pure sadness. I'd never seen him so vulnerable, and it reminded me of the way Emma had looked when she came out from that ice wall. Hook had been there to comfort her, and now when he needed comforting, she wasn't there. I felt tears gather in my own eyes and blinked furiously to dispel them.

Inhaling a deep breath, I said, "Okay. I'll keep looking. Maybe there's a book I missed."

"Thank you Regina. Thank you so much."

"Thank me when this is over."

**19 Hours Later**

**Killian POV**

"Are you sure that's what it is Mary Margaret?"

"She's got that goo in her ear right?"

"Yes. She did yesterday."

"Then I'm almost positive."

"Okay then, thank you." I hung up the phone and turned to Karoline, who lay in her bassinet, fussy and crying. I sighed. "Come one my lovely. We're going to the doctor's office."

Karoline cried out as I placed her into a stroller – yet another handy invention from this world to which I had become accustomed. I grabbed my keys and a leather satchel, refusing to carry those idiotic "baby bags". I'd sooner die, which, judging by my lifestyle, was a legitimate option for me.

I was about to head out the door when I was struck by a last-minute thought. I knew it was a long shot, but it was worth a try. I grabbed my phone, dialing Emma's number. She picked up almost immediately, the sound of running water in the background. "Hey Killian. I was just about to get in the shower. What's up?"

"Emma. Karoline's sick. I think she's got an ear infection, and a bloody awful one at that. Is there any chance you could come with me to the doctor's?"

She sighed. "Killian, you know how I feel about her."

I sighed as well. "Please love. You've done this with Neal. If you won't do it for your _daughter_," I emphasized the last word. "then do it for me."

"We've had this argument before. She's not my daughter to me – she's yours." My eyes watered at the thought of Emma hearing what she was saying right now.

"Okay, fine. Goodbye love."

"Bye."

I shook my head, locking the door to my home. The walk to the doctor's was long, but pleasant, the warm May air lifting my spirits slightly. Some day, I would have to learn to drive a car (which I figured couldn't be much different from the Jolly Roger), but today was not that day.

"Karoline Swan-Jones here for Dr. Whale." The doctor's office was luckily rather empty, meaning I wouldn't have to endure the pitiful stares of strangers as Karoline fussed and cried, tugging her ears.

"Now what are you doing?" I said playfully as I leaned closer to my daughter, smiling at her wriggling form. "Trying to pull your little ears off? Hmm?" I rubbed her tummy, trying to soothe her, and failed. She let out a loud cry, and I pulled her up on my lap. Mary Margaret had told me babies often felt it more irritating to lay down, so I sat her up, trying to relieve the pain.

Do to the quiet of the office, Whale didn't take long in moving us to a small doctor's room, much like the one I had visited with Emma while she was with child.

"Hello Miss Karoline," he said affectionately as he picked up several medical tools. I recognized only one as the "thermometer" Mary Margaret had instructed me to use to determine if Karoline was sick. "Now, Hook. What seems to be wrong?" I refrained from reminding the good doctor that I usually didn't use my hook while handling my daughter, and that I had only put it on to properly push the stroller, but I had feeling it wasn't the time for such an explanation.

"She's got a fever, and she's been very restless; not wanting to sleep and such. She's also been tugging on her ears a lot, and they've got this…I don't know, yellowish fluid in them."

Whale nodded. "Sounds like an ear infection. Mind if I have a look?"

"Of course." I handed my little lass over to him and watched as he appeared to look inside her ear. He shook his head fretfully as he handed her back to me.

I stroked her little blonde head as he said, "She does have an ear infection, and it is pretty severe. I'm going to prescribe some antibiotics to help clear it up."

Not wanting to embarrass myself, I held off asking what the bloody hell an antibiotic was and thanked Whale before beginning my walk home.

-ooo-

"Come on Karoline, you have to take this for me." My daughter wriggled as I tried to give her the medicine Dr. Whale had prescribed. She had been fighting me for the last half hour, and my patience was worn. However, it wasn't until one of her little hands jerked up and knocked the liquid from my own that I broke. "Please," I said, my voice shaky with exhaustion. I lifted her to me, stroking her hair as she cried. "Please my little girl. I'm all alone in this. You and I – we've got to help each other out, okay? We'll find a way to get mummy back, but until then, it's just the two of us." I kissed the top of her head, a tear sliding down my cheek. Her big blue eyes stared up at me, filled with wonder. I smiled sadly at her. "Can you be as strong as mummy was?" In a rare show of calm, a baby grin spread across her face. I laughed, my throat thick with tears. "Of course you can, my lovely. We can do it together."


	11. Believe That A Pirate Can Be A Hero

**Okay, it's time for our heroes to get their endings. This will be my last chapter followed by an epilogue. I do, however, have two more projects in the works for OUAT, as well as one for Vampire Academy, so stay tuned! :)**

**Regina POV**

"Henry, would you pass me the leather bound book on the top shelf. Yes, the one inset with emeralds." Henry stood atop a stool, perched like a bird as he reached for a dusty volume I hadn't read in ages. It was filled with old Latin spells written on paper so old it seemed to crumble under my fingertips.

I thumbed through the volume carefully, hunting for the spell. I had taken to calling it "Plan Z", as its Latin name was too difficult to pronounce and, in fact, it _was_ my plan z. I had been through every relevant book l I could think of and performed every spell of which I was capable. I'd been holding off on this particular volume because of it's rather dangerous content. The spells it contained were risky – disastrous even, but it was my only hope now.

"What are you looking for mom?" my son asked, munching on a sandwich. It suddenly struck me it was past noon, and I hadn't eaten since the previous night. As if on queue, my stomach grumbled loudly and Henry handed the rest of his lunch. I smiled at him in thanks.

"I'm searching for a spell. I was thinking we might be able to counteract the effects of the Keeper's work."

"Sound's good," he replied, nodding eagerly. "Well, I'm going to go. Hook asked me to babysit so he could hang out with Emma." I resisted the urge to crinkle my nose in disgust. I had a feeling "hanging out" wasn't exactly what the pirate had in mind. _Seriously? She just gave birth!_

"Okay, be safe, and call me if you need help. Karoline is very little remember."

He rolled his eyes. "Of course. Love you."

"I love you too." He swung on his backpack and left my crypt, leaving me in silence. I was suddenly struck by just how fast my little boy was growing up. Ever since we returned from Wonderland, he had become years wiser than his actual age. Despite my warnings, he did actually know _exactly_ how to care for a baby. He knew when to speak and what to say. He understood something what should be completely out of his grasp. He knew that his mother had been cursed, and still managed to love her unconditionally. He'd even formed a soft spot for the pirate, who he'd help without a second thought; whether it was babysitting or simply hanging out and playing video games. My eyes watered at the thought of the little boy I had raised, and now the young man he'd become.

I sat searching in silence, thoughts swirling in my brain like a tornado until I found it. There it was, on the very last page of this crumbling old mess of leather and paper and emeralds. I had found the spell that would save Emma.

**Killian POV**

"Mmm, I've missed you so much." Emma and I lay curled up on the couch, watching a movie. She'd chosen "Peter Pan", something she found hilarious. I, however, simply found it inaccurate and defamatory, but I didn't particularly mind, given that it meant I could spend time with my love.

She snuggled closer to me, her head resting on my chest. "Me too. It's nice to just have a break." Though I'd had _other_ plans for the evening, Emma had told me she wasn't particularly feeling up to it (though her expression showed she definitely wanted to), so we'd curled up under a blanket, impervious to the heat of the summer months. I guess things just feel colder without the one you love.

I kissed my blonde beauty on the top of her head. "It is, love." She turned her head to mine, and pulled me in for a kiss. My fingers weaved through her long hair, pulling her close. Our tongues danced together, and I had a sense of déjà vu. My mind started to play out scenes of a time lost; back when things were simpler, and we weren't parents or cursed - just together. My heart longed for that time.

Emma's hands slid down my chest, fingers slipping under the buckles on my belt. Perhaps she had changed her mind.

We were abruptly cut off when someone burst through the door. I was about to turn around and yell at whoever had intruded on our private moment when Regina's voice said. "I did it."

My world stopped, and my lips stilled against Emma's as we both turned our heads to look at Regina, who was leaning on the doorjamb, a look of disapproval on her face.

"Seriously, you two?" she scolded.

"What is it Regina?" replied Emma. Regina took it was invitation to come in, and shut the door behind her, walking over to sit in an armchair across from the couch.

"I found a way to counteract the Keeper's spell." My heart hammered in my chest. Emma, however, lost interest at the mention of the Keeper. She already believed that "fixing" her was ridiculous, and that she didn't need help. Instead of listening to Regina, she picked up and novel and thumbed through it, looking for the chapter on which she had left off. I, on the other hand, hung onto the mayor's every word. "He basically sucked the love out of her. Now there's a sort of empty spot in her heart. If we can fill it again with love for her daughter, we can reverse the effects of the spell."

"And how do you propose we do that?"

"It's obvious you have enough love for the two of you. I'm going to take some from you and channel it into Emma…" She hesitated. "But it's dangerous. You could end up losing everything. If the spell goes wrong, both you and Emma would end up the same, and Karoline wouldn't have any parents at all."

The heart that once thrummed so earnestly fell. There was always a risk wasn't there; always a price to be paid, but I couldn't stop thinking about what would happen if I didn't do this. Would a pirate really be able to raise a little girl by himself? More importantly, could my daughter grow up without her mother, even though said mother would be only a block away? And would I ever forgive myself if I knew there was something I could have done? The answer to every question I posed was no, save for one: Should I cast this spell and take the risk? Yes, I should. If there was even a sliver of a chance, I would take it.

"I'll do it. I need to get Emma back. I'm going to go discuss it with her parents. I'll call you to tell you what they say." Regina nodded before looking questioningly at Emma, who glanced up from her book and giving the brunette a small smile. "Love, I'm going to run a few errands. I'll be back in an hour or so."

"Okay. I'm heading over to the sheriff's station in fifteen. I've got to catch up on some stuff from this weekend." I leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"Have a good time."

She rolled her eyes and laughed. "Sure, just as soon as pigs fly." I chuckled and grabbed my coat. Regina stood up, and I held the door for her to leave. She nodded in thanks before getting into her car and driving off. I made a mental note to thank that woman one day.

-ooo-

A pot boiled on the stove, steam roiling into the air. David and I stood in the kitchen, and his face wore an expression of shock, happiness and fear all mixed into one complicated emotion. "She can really save Emma?" he asked, his voice almost giddy.

"Aye mate."

"But you could also lose everything."

"I nodded sadly. "Aye…which is actually why I came here. I wanted to know that if…if something were to happen…that I could trust you and Mary Margaret to take care of our daughter…" I averted my eyes, staring intently at the tiles of the kitchen floor.

David laughed sadly. "Of course, _mate_, but let's hope it doesn't come to that."

I shook my head. "Right, of course." My pulse started to race and I inhaled deeply before saying, "I, uh, just had a small question…"

"Shoot."

**19 Hours Later**

**Killian POV**

Everything was ready. It was time. Regina, Henry, Emma, her parents and I stood in the Charmings' loft. Regina had practiced recanting the spell all morning, and everyone was prepared. At first, Emma was reluctant to do the spell, for fear it would hurt me, but I had assured her I would be fine and after some coaxing she had agreed.

"Let's do this," said Regina, putting down the spell book. I handed Karoline to David and we exchanged a nod of understanding.

Emma and I stood next to each other and linked hands while Regina took our other hands (or in my case the stump of my arm as I'd had to take off my hook and brace) so that we formed a triangle. "Hook," she instructed, "I need you to think about Karoline and nothing else; how much you love her and how much you want Emma to love her." Emma rolled her eyes at the last part.

"Easy enough," I said, and my thoughts turned to my daughter: her bright blue eyes and beautiful blonde hair. I thought of her little laugh and her fingers curling around mine. Then my mind moved to images Emma with her: when she was born and the two of them in Wonderland. My mind started to conjure images yet to exist: Emma and our daughter sleeping, Emma pushing Karoline on a swing, Karoline's first day of preschool; Karoline at her first school dance. I felt a tear slip down my cheek and suddenly what looked and _felt_ like lightening crackled from me to Regina and finally into Emma, who gasped as if she had just been hit by a large gust of wind. I dropped Regina's hand and turned to face the love of my life. She looked shocked, her face flooding with confusion and sadness. Then, she started to sob, throwing herself into my embrace. I felt her knees buckle, and swiftly scooped her into my arms, kissing the top of her head.

"Killian. What have I done?" she cried, burrowing close to my chest. I carried my love to the couch, followed by her parents, Regina and Henry. Emma curled up in my lap, sobs wracking her frame. I stroked her hair comfortingly, whispering softly, "It's okay. You're alright. I love you, I love you, I love you."

When she had finally calmed down, she sat up abruptly, still keeping a firm grip on my hand. "Where is she?" Emma asked, almost timidly. Fresh waves of tears were brought on when Mary Margaret handed her Karoline, who was wrapped snuggly in a big (and familiar) blanket. Granny had knitted a white woolen blanket with "Karoline" embroidered along the side in purple lace. "Oh, my baby," she whispered, placing wet kisses on our daughter's forehead. "I'm so sorry." She pulled our daughter close, tears falling into the baby's fair hair. Henry along with Emma's parents were beaming, and even Regina cracked a small smile. "Thank you Regina," she said, grinning at the older woman.

"You're welcome dear." Everyone sat down, Emma's complete and utter joy making all of us happy happy. We all laughed and talked until Emma's tears were gone.

-ooo-

About an hour and a half had passed, and the group was in good spirits. It was getting on noon, and Emma said, "Why don't we all head over at Granny's for lunch?" Everyone agreed and she started to stand up, gathering Karoline's blanket in her hands. My stomach flipped.

"Emma wait," I said quickly, my heart threatening to escape my chest. She sat down nervously, rocking our daughter gently.

"What is it Killian?"

It was now or never.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out the little box I'd had for longer than I'd care to admit.

I knelt down in front of the woman I'd loved more than anyone in the world and said the words that would change my life forever. "Emma Swan, will you marry me?"

**The End**


	12. Family

**Sorry for the slow updates. School starting again means I have very little time, energy, or sleep to write. But here it is! The epilogue! I'm just going to say though that it is very fluffy and nothing really happens, so if you're not into that kind of thing, you don't have to read this. Anyways, enjoy :)**

"_My mind started to conjure images yet to exist: Emma and our daughter sleeping, Emma pushing Karoline on a swing, Karoline's first day of preschool; Karoline at her first school dance."_

**8 months old**

**Emma POV**

She really should have been in her crib, but I didn't care. My daughter lay on my chest, her eyes closed. I wasn't quite ready to let Karoline out of my sight, and as much as tried not to, I let her steady heart and soft breathing lulled me to sleep.

**Killian POV**

"Love, I got hot chocolate-" my voice was quieted when I entered the living room to find Emma sound asleep with out daughter on her chest. I smiled at the display before walking over to pick up Karoline and place her in her crib. When I returned, Emma was still sleeping. "Swan," I whispered quietly, shaking her lightly. "Wake up." Her eyes fluttered open, and for a moment she looked panicked. It happened every time she didn't know where our daughter was. Seeing me, however, calmed her fears and she smiled.

"Hey," she said, voice crackly from sleep.

"Hey." I handed her the mug of hot chocolate and she took it gratefully. The living room had a nasty habit of letting in an awful draft, which meant the winter months were rather chilly.

"Killian?" Emma said pensively, twisting her engagement ring around her finger.

"Yes love?"

"Do you think we'll be good parents?"

He chuckled. "There's no such thing as a _good_ parent Swan. We'll be the best parents we can be, and remember Karoline is our daughter. She's a survivor."

-ooo-

**5 Years Old**

**Emma POV**

"Higher mommy higher!" I laughed as my daughter was shot high into the air, gripping the sides of the swing for dear life. Killian stood nearby, smiling at the display.

"Oh can I go on the swings?" called Neal to my mother.

"Of course," she replied, picking up the little boy and placing him on the swings. The two kids laughed as they were rocketed back and forth.

"Hey!" Killian called, and I turned to look at him. "It's daddy's turn." Karoline laughed as he used his considerable strength to push her higher than she'd gone before. The little blonde shrieked with laughter and yelled "Daddy, move!" Killian obliged and Karoline shot off the swing, falling fast towards the ground. Killian didn't hesitate before running to catch her in his arms. "Hey!" she exclaimed. "Why would you catch me?"

My husband looked dumbfounded. "You could have hurt yourself," he said, lowering our daughter to the ground.

She gave him a quizzical look before saying, "Daddy. You're a pirate. Mommy's the savior. You've been to Neverland _and_ Wonderland _and_ The Enchanted Forest and fought ogres and witches, but _I'm_ not allowed to jump off the swing?" Killian and I burst out laughing. "I'm serious!" she said indignantly, but Killian and I were still laughing.

"She really is our daughter," I said, lacing my hand through Killian's.

"Aye, she is," he replied.

-ooo-

**3 Years Old**

**Emma POV**

"I love you okay. Have fun!" Killian wrapped his arm around my shoulder as our daughter ran happily to the front door. My mother, who had become a teacher after Regina had finally agreed to be mayor again, greeted her. I sighed. "Why does it feel like she grew three years in two months. My husband laughed.

"It always feels that way Swan."

**13 Year Old**

**Emma POV**

The makeup was laid out on the table. Karoline wore a simple black dress, no jewelry to accentuate the already stunning outfit. Her long blonde hair, which was identical to mine at her age, was pulled into a high ponytail; reminiscent of the one I had worn on my first official date with Killian.

"Mom, I know how to put on mascara!" my daughter scolded me, pulling the tube from my hand. I laughed and stood up, leaving her to get ready.

Killian stood in the doorway, arms folded as he regarded our beautiful girl. Her eyes were carbon copies of his, right down to the way they crinkled when she smiled, or the bright blue that intensified every time she got excited. We admired her for a while, until she told us to stop staring and leave.

The kitchen was empty, the faint sound of the fridge humming filling the silence. After twenty minutes, I decided to make sure Karoline was alright, but just as I took a step she called my name, and I went into her bedroom to find her makeup done and shoes on. She looked nervous, shifting her weight from foot to foot. "You ready to go?" I said, glancing at the clock on the wall.

"Yeah. It's just…um I was wondering if…well I saw your red jacket in your closet. I…uh was wondering if I might be able to wear it…with - with my dress I mean."

I grin spread across my face. "Of course you can."

The jacket was just a bit too big, but Karoline rolled up the sleeves and it looked fantastic. I could have sworn Killian stopped breathing when he saw her.

"You ready my lovely?"

A small smile crept on her face. "Aye."

I chuckled, remembering the days when she was little and played pirates with Killian. They'd run around the park, chasing each other with wooden swords. When they'd tired themselves out, Killian would always say, "Do you know how much I love you my lovely?"

From the moment she could speak, she would always respond with, "Aye."

**28 Years Old**

**Emma POV**

I loved the holidays. For the past couple years, it had meant that our daughter was coming home - returning from the college she'd been attending, endlessly studying law. It was the first year since she'd graduated.

Killian and I waited at the town line, ready to greet Karoline and her boyfriend, Ryker. They'd been dating for four years, and had already been cleared by both Killian _and_ David, a difficult feat for any man. He was sweet and funny, with just the right amount of sass. I could see why Karoline liked him.

The pair arrived, and Ryker shook hands with Killian and myself before following us home. The whole family would celebrate Christmas at my parents' loft, along with Neal, Henry and Roland (who were also home for the holidays) as well as Regina and Robin, who had welcomed their son Malcolm exactly ten Christmases ago. It was nice to have everyone together, no longer separated by curses or messed up family. We were all just together.

**36 Hours Later**

"Killian if you pick up that phone I swear-"

"Hello?"

I groaned, pulling my pillow over my head. My husband poked me playfully saying, "It's your mother. She says to get down here soon or Malcolm will have a fit." I chuckled and rolled out of bed, grabbing some clothes and running a brush through my hair.

Karoline and Ryker were already up, cuddled on the couch and watching a TV show. "We've got to go my lovely," called Killian. "Wouldn't want to be late for Charming Christmas."

-ooo-

"Thanks Dad," said Roland, clapping Robin on the back when he unwrapped a set of custom – made arrows; his hobbies taking right after his father's.

It was the last gift of the pile and everyone was about to disperse when Ryker said, "Wait." We all stilled. A small nervous smile broke across his features. "Now," he looked at Karoline, "judging by what I've heard, this has been done before, so I guess I'm pretty unoriginal, but it doesn't really matter." Then, he got down on one knee in front of my beautiful, beautiful daughter and said, "Karoline Swan – Jones, will you marry me?"


End file.
